


By the Stars

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: AUs, M/M, and will be done over the course of time instead of a week, haimizuweek2019, im just dumping the stuff i right for them here, lol they might be out of order, mermaid au, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: all prompts for haimizu week 2019 dropped here. different prompts given from the blog @iefiveshipsweek





	1. A Song For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #1 - music
> 
> summary: Music plays throughout the halls, almost as if it were calling out to him. And he decides to answer it.  
> a/n: I imagined this more as a high school setting than middle school?? but I dont think it matters much lmao

Each step taken echoes throughout the hall of Seishou Gakuen. The sun was setting, casting it's warm, orange hues upon the school and making the world feel peaceful. It was, admittedly, a little strange for a relaxing feeling in a school setting, but in one devoid of other students, it almost felt right.

Practice hadn't gone over time, but Mizukamiya had opted to stay behind a little longer to speak with the coach about their new members. He wanted his team to be strong, to win matches and go further than last year. The conversation had costed him time, made him stay even later than other clubs, but he believed it was all worth it.

The captain's mind replayed the last conversation he had, still trying to mentally work things out about the team. His thoughts are interrupted when the sun's glare steals his attention. A hand is brought up to shield his vision. As he comes to a temporary stop, he couldn't recall the last time he walked the halls at this hour.

"Hm?"

His head turns when he hears…something. Another person- no. That sound wasn't human. It wasn't a chirping or cooing either. The sound was muffled but it sounded like…a song? Music.

Eyes dart to the signs on the doors. It takes a moment of deduction before realizing where he was about to pass by- the music room. Ah. That would explain the sound. A student must be practicing right now.

With that answer reached, he resumes walking. The steps he takes are slower, his brows furrow and his eyes focus on the ground before him. The music is growing louder and louder. It wasn't blaring, but in a quiet environment, it was loud enough for him to hear every other note. And with each one passing, it seems more and more familiar.

_'Have I heard this song before…?'_

The thought bothers him. Along with the feeling of knowing yet not, having it just on the tip of his tongue. It gave him a warm feeling once he could push away the parts that nagged at him to try and put a memory to the music. This was a special song, it just sounded different.

Curiosity drives him towards the room emitting the song. At the door, he pauses, wondering if he should knock, interrupt, or simply continue to listen until it's over. He finds himself leaning towards the last option. He'd listen, but peek inside as well. Hands gently rest upon the sliding door. Without making a sound, he slowly pulls it open.

In the room holds a familiar face, or the profile of one. Haizaki was sitting in the middle of the room, guitar in his lap, fingers dancing over the strings to form the song. Eyes were shut as he tried to form this song without a single pause.

When he does, he lets out a breath that he'd been holding in. As he sits back into his seat, he wears a proud smile. And he swears that if he had an audience, they would have applauded him by now. So, it's startling when he ends up hearing just that.

Haizaki flinches, proud look lost and replaced with a defensive one as he glares towards the door. He lets out a sigh when he sees his captain, but still can't help but try to hide his instrument from the other. Not that it really mattered, he'd seen it before…just not while he was playing it.

"So, this is where you've been, Haizaki?" Mizukamiya asks while he steps into the room.

"Yeah. If you're going to ask practice, I'll got tomorrow," he responds.

"I wasn't going to ask about that. But, I'm sorry for startling you."

"You didn't."

He holds back a chuckle to his defensive response. "You play well, Haizaki. This was just an elective, right?"

Haizaki responds with a huff, a nod of his head that turns away when the other gets closer, taking the seat beside him. He didn't want Mizukamiya to see the slightest of red on his cheeks from that compliment.

"You seem to be taking it very seriously. I'm glad you're enjoying it." Mizukamiya gives the other a warm smile. There's a pause as he thinks of how to speak his mind. Seeing  _him_  play the song earlier had let him put everything together. All the pieces had fallen right into place. "That song you played, that's the one you like, right? You've let me listen to it before."

"Yeah, it is." As he gives his answer he absentmindedly strums some softer notes, wanting to fill the room with something other than their voices. "Hmph. Didn't know you were into eavesdropping."

"I'm not! I just heard you play while I was passing by."

"Hmm…" Haizaki's eyes dart to the clock in the room. He hadn't realized how late it was and just how odd it was for him to be here this late. Good students usually disappeared along with the others.

"Anyway, Haizaki." Mizukamiya clears his throat, facing him. "Do you think…you can play it again?"

It's a request, not a demand. A patient one at that. Haizaki has to find something else to look at. His radiating smile was something he couldn't say no to, especially when they were left alone. It was a little embarrassing to have to play this song he was just beginning to have a grasp on. A song that he had initially wanted to learn to play for him.

He'd push back his dumb worries. Just do it as he had done before, he'd tell himself. Haizaki settles back into his seat, getting ready to play for Mizukamiya.

"I'll only play this for you once, so don't get used to this."

"I wouldn't plan on it."

Just when the room falls quiet, it jumps to life with the sound of a rather soothing song. The thought to try and learn the lyrics to surprise him sparks. For now, he'll listen to the song played for him.


	2. Behind the Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #7 - free day (mermaid)
> 
> summary: Following an escapee penguin leads to a meeting he'd never forget.  
> a/n: since its mermay I wanted something with a mermaid au! it's not the original mermaid au I had in mind for them but I decided to try and write one that involves an aquarium setting.

"Come on, you have to stay in here." Haizaki mutters to the young emperor penguin that's keeping right beside him, as if she were intent to leave the habitat with the human. The little one looks up to him, chirping in glee that she might be able to waddle beyond those doors.

He clicks his tongue and bends down. Gently, his hands are placed against the penguin's back and he pushes her as far away from him as possible. It's the most he could to do ensure that she won't escape, especially since he had already given up all his fish here earlier.

With his hands still on her, eyes glance around to try and spot the other young penguins. There were a handful who seemed to enjoy his presence, but they were busy waddling and chirping on the ice. For now, it was just one he had to deal with.

Haizaki nudges her a little further. The moment his hands are off the penguin, he makes his escape. He's careful not to run on the ice, even with the boots needed to wear when coming into this exhibit, but he's certain that his longer strides can outrun a little, waddling penguin.

Once out of the penguin habitat, he turns to shut the door properly. It's quiet and he's examining the door and the bits of ice that trailed out underneath it. There's not a single fluffy bird in sight. A breath of relief is let out when he's certain that no penguins have escaped.

The teen turns to his backpack left by the door. He lets his back lean against the wall before sliding down to sit beside it. Digging through his bag, he pulls out a notebook filled with papers. Flipping through it, he finds a blank worksheet to fill out. He begins jotting down quick notes; he'd fill the rest out properly when he was home.

This internship felt more like extra schoolwork to him at times. Sure, being able to study animals up close and learn about them was worth it, but all the boring paperwork, writing scholarly paragraphs, and essays due at the end of each month was something he could live without. It didn't help that he wasn't getting paid either, just a (maybe) assured job by the time he was done with school.

He groaned to the thought, slamming his notebook shut. He takes his time thinking about how he's going to get home, what train he's going to have to catch. It's annoying to figure out especially at this hour. But, whatever. It wasn't anything new for him.

_Cheep! Cheep!_

The moment he hears those echoing chirps, he freezes. He wants to believe that he imagined those chirps. He's been in that habitat most of the day, so it's not unnatural to think he's hearing those restless birds even now.

_Cheep! Cheep!_

Now he knows he isn't simply hearing things.

His head turns, eyes trying to spot the source of sound in the dimly lit halls of the aquarium. There's a waddling ball of gray fluff heading down the corridor, chirping without a care in the world as she explores this unusual world.

"Hey!" He barks at the penguin.

The penguin's head turns and chirps, tail wagging behind as she was finally noticed. But, she doesn't come towards the human. Instead, she keeps trudging on.

As he begins to stuff his belongings into his backpack, eyes fly to the door, trying to examine it and find out how the hell a baby penguin managed to break free. He'll leave that matter for another day- tomorrow. For now he has to worry about chasing- walking after the silly creature.

Haizaki is thankful that it's past closing time. The only others in the building would be employees and he doubts that they're all hanging around this exhibit. The last thing he needs is to be teased by one of them (namely that damned Sasotsuka) for having a baby penguin get the best of him.

Slinging the backpack over one arm, he starts after the chirping ball of fluff. She can't get too far, thankfully, but she does grow curious about a door left ajar, one that read as DO NOT ENTER.

" _Candice_ ," he hisses the penguin's name, hoping to have her stop. Yet, she doesn't.

The penguin continues to waddle past the door without a care for the sign. Normally, Haizaki would have been a little more hesitant about going past one of these doors. If caught, he'd be booted out of here for sure. He'll be quick, he argues. Just go in, get her, and leave.

And that's what he does. A hand pushes the door open and he immediately scoops the little penguin into his arms.

"Time for you to go back home,  _troublemaker_." He tries to be angry with her, but even his glare isn't as harsh as it normally would be. When she chirps in his arms, it makes it increasingly more difficult to tell himself that she won't get any treats from him tomorrow.

Before he can follow through on his plan, something catches his eyes- the reflection of water against the ground. He looks up, finding an underwater themed exhibit behind glass. Aside from the rock formations, seaweed, and other usual decoration set inside these, it lacked marine life within it. Which, he found, a bit odd.

Thinking of the layout of the aquarium, he tried to imagine what would be here. There wasn't anything on the maps he had memorized that told him what would be here. And he couldn't exactly deduct what type of marine life fit into these waters. His expertise lied in penguins and sharks. This tank fit neither.

"Whatever."

This wasn't his problem. It was probably a new exhibit opening soon. Not one he would worry about.

So, he turns, mind set on returning Candice home…until a shadow swims by- fast. Unable to make out what it was, his head turns, expecting to see  _something_  in the tank.

It's still empty.

Curiosity nags at him to get a closer look. Or perhaps it's Candice waving a flipper out towards the tank. Either way, he finds himself stepping closer and closer, until he's only a few inches away from the glass.

His gaze drifts across the water, trying to search out some type of fish. There isn't any around. Instead, his eyes catch something unexpected. A head- a human head sticking out behind one of the rock formations.

_'Probably just someone cleaning the tank or whatever.'_

He was stupid for thinking that there'd be fish in here. It's just for cleaning. But, something isn't right. The more he looks at the person, he realizes that he's not wearing any gear.

He's not wearing anything at all.

The one hiding had swam out, revealing his form as he made his way towards the awestruck human. He had the upper body of a male human, and the lower half of a fish.

A mermaid-  _merman_.

And this merman was absolutely stunning. He was a pale beauty with blue hair and matching eyes. His skin was clear aside from the patches of dark blue-purple scales decorated around his body and a scar on his right side. His tail was long, a darker shade of blue, with elegant and flowing fins. Even he had to admit that this creature- person, was beautiful.

The merman had come up to the opposite side of the glass, floating in the water with ease. Hands reach out to press against it, a smile rests on his face. The penguin in the human's hand catches his attention. He waves to the smaller creature.

"Hello there."

"You can speak?!"

The voice was a bit muffled by the dividing glass, but was clear enough so that he could make out what he was saying. At least, he assumed he was if this was all real. A merman. Talking. He could hardly believe it.

"I can," the merman speaks, after laughing softly to his outburst. "Who are you? You're not one of the usuals that stop by here." He pauses, attention grabbed by Candice for a moment. "You're her friend?"

"I-"

He wasn't sure how to answer this.  _Any_  of this. He had so many questions running through his head, but only one comes out-

"You speak penguin too?"

"I suppose so? I understand most creatures. I don't see why it's so surprising."

_Because that's the norm for you_ , he thinks. He lets out an aggravated sigh. He never thought that today he'd be speaking with a merman who could talk to his penguin too.

"Is something the matter…?" The creature asks, head tilting with a worried look.

Haizaki shakes his head. It feels…weird to have him looking so concerned over nothing.

"No, I'm fine."

That's a lie. But he's not about to spill out how he thinks he's losing his sanity the longer he stays here. Candice need to get home and so did he. Now he thinks he needs to just crash the moment he returns to his place.

"Excuse me?" He speaks, again. Gaining his attention, again. "May I have your name?" He asks, hopeful.

"Ryohei."

"Ryohei?" He parrots, sounding out this name. That smile of his returns. "My name is Seiryuu."

"I didn't ask for your name…" The human mumbles.

It seemed as if the other had heard it, causing a frown to cross his face. Now he feels guilty for letting that slip out.

"It's fine," he says quickly in hopes of wiping that frown off his face. "Seiryuu…is a nice name."

"Thank you!" The smile returns with a little hum. "Ryohei is an interesting one. I've never heard it before."

"Yeah, thanks?" He shrugs.

Haizaki feels a little peck at his fingers. He looks down, nearly forgetting that he was holding the penguin in his arms for this long. She brings him back to the reality that he shouldn't be here for too long.

"I have to…get going." He adjusts the back over his shoulder, tries to take a step back to leave.

"Will you come back?" Seiryuu asks, pushing himself closer to the glass. "I would like to see you again."

"Uhh…" He's hesitant on his answer. The only thing he can do is stare. Their eyes meet and he can see the pleading hope in his eyes, pleading for a yes. It leaves him with a weird feeling in his chest. "Maybe. I'll try to."

Even if his answer wasn't fully positive, it makes Seiryuu smile brightly, even his tail sways side to side. He thinks that, if he were human, the other might have gone in for a hug.

"See you soon then, Ryohei!"

"Yeah, you to, Seiryuu."

As he turns to leave, he notices that the other remains in place. His shadow unmoving as he watches the human leave this room. When he shuts the door behind him, the world feels different now. His thoughts are elsewhere, thinking about what- who he had just met.

"He…shouldn't be in there…" Words come out of his mouth before he's even aware of it. A beautiful creature like that cooped up in a glass tank that was made for display. While he's not the most informed about supernatural creatures, even he knows something about merfolk. They're meant to be in the ocean, not in here.

He sighs and shakes his head. This isn't his problem. He has to focus on his internship. Focus on the penguins he'd been assigned to care for. Focus on himself and what he needs.

And yet, he couldn't get the image of that merman out of his mind.


	3. Under Your Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #6 - fluff 
> 
> summary: maybe forgetting an umbrella wasn't so bad after all.  
> a/n: its not haimizu week but this fits the fluff theme?? I dunno!! but its here now

_'Doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon…'_

Mizukamiya lets out a sigh. He waits at the entrance, a hand pressing against the glass door. He dips down slightly, trying to get a better look at the darkened, cloudy sky. Water kept falling, hitting the ground without a pause.

It was the one day he hadn't brought an umbrella. While normally prepared, it just so happened to be the day he rushed out of his home. The forecast had predicted a 30% chance of rain and he was relying on the remaining 70% chance of sunny weather. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side.

But, it didn't bother him. Not too much. All he had to do was get home in the rain. Maybe buy a cheap umbrella at one of the convenience stores along the way home. Easy.

What worried him the most was catching a cold. Being out in the rain for too long or running in it would increase his chance of getting sick. With him losing to the weather, he really didn't want to gamble on this. Especially with important matches coming up.

Staying here and worrying about every outcome wasn't going to help stop the rain. Waiting it out was an option, but one he didn't want to take.

The boy takes in a breath, mentally preparing himself, and imagining his goal. He'd need to take the path that would allow him the most shelter until he passed a store. If he was lucky, the one a couple of blocks near the school should have some spare umbrellas left…if other students hadn't gone to buy one already.

Mizukamiya lets out his held breath, eyes focusing ahead. Now, he pushes the school's door open, taking a step outside. The cold air brushes against him, some droplets are blown in his direction while he still has some overhead protection. But, now it's time to take a step out and into the rain.

Except, there is none.

No water drops onto his head, only the world around him. He blinks before glancing up to find the cause- an umbrella with a certain bear print was held over him. When he turns around, he finds Haizaki at the end of it with an annoyed look on his face.

"Idiot," he mumbles.

The younger steps forward, still under the protection of the school and then the umbrella. He has to adjust now that he's standing beside his captain.

"Haizaki…?" Mizukamiya stares at him, as if processing what the other had done- is currently doing. After another glance up and back at the forward, a soft smile graces his face. "You know, this is surprisingly sweet of you."

That comment causes the boy to glare at him. Nothing too threatening, but one that wanted to come off as a warning. (It doesn't.)

"I'm not doing it to be  _nice_. I'm only doing this so our captain is able to participate in our next game. That's all," he huffs.

Mizukamiya figures that's his 'reasoning' for being kind while keeping up his cool and tough act. Regardless if it's true or not, he's still grateful.

He takes a step closer to Haizaki, wanting to be out of the rain for when they start walking. It's a small umbrella, smaller than the one he has. It's easier to keep close to him with an arm around his. The captain can feel the other tense a little when their arms link. He leans forward, just a bit, to try and see the forward's reaction. All he'd done was look the other way, hiding that stupid blush that was crawling onto his cheeks.

"Thank you, Haizaki."

"Hmph. Don't mention it. Ever."

Still trying to sound tough, he fails at it. And as much as the captain wants to tease him for this, he'll pass this time around. He'd be kind in exchange for protecting him from the rain.

Who knew the demon of the field could have a sweet side.


End file.
